


A peaceful evening

by wilkie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, I feel so gay when i write fics and i love it, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilkie/pseuds/wilkie
Summary: Falling asleep to the soothing hums of your hard working brother





	A peaceful evening

Laying on my bed daydreaming in the comforts of my treehouse feels so nice, but this beautiful day would be going to waste if I do that inside. So I decided to to do it under my treehouse instead because why not. The sun softly shinning, warming everything up to a perfect temperature and the clouds occasionally passing by covering the sun and the breeze that soon follows moving the long grass all around me. Tickling the few areas of skin I have exposed.

This is so peaceful I think to myself, and then i hear the long grass being crushed next to me followed by the sounds of heavy armor. " _I've never seen you look so peaceful little princess/prince._ " I open my eyes to be greeted by Xander's smiling face. Smiles look so good on Xander, they make him look less scary and more, approachable. I pat the grass next to me inviting him to sit and finally have a moment where he can sit back relax and take a breather.

He gives me a small smile followed by a no thank you I need to go start my training. I flash him a little pouty face and a pretty please, he gives a small chuckle and gives in, he sits down next to me with his armor clunking as he leans his back against the thick trunk of the tree. Xander sighs, " _This feels nice, thank you for letting me relax with you little princess/prince_." I should be the one thanking him! I never get to be around Xander that often he's always training, never giving me a opening to invite him to spend some quality time together.

I take a gamble as I slowly lay my head on his lap hoping that he doesn't reject it, once I make it to his lap pleasantly surprised that it's more comfortable then it looks. Almost instinctively Xander slowly started running his fingers through my hair. His touch felt so soft and caring, therapeutic almost. He starts humming it's very gavely at first but as his throat gets used to the vibrationand slowly it becomes more smooth and soothing. I start to slow my breath down and slowly start falling asleep to his tender touch and the sound of his warm deep humming. Thankful that he accepted my gesture. 


End file.
